skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skate Punk
Skate Punk, a team of an anthropomorphic skateboard and fellow skateboarder, is a new Core Skylander introduced in Skylanders: Imaginarium. They are of the Air element. Background Personality Punk is a witty, zany, adventurous teenager who doesn't usually take things seriously, despite how untoward a situation is. Skate is just as equally witty and adventurous, but always knows when to cut his act and fight. The two combined are an unstoppable force. Biography Punk has always grown up to be a pro skateboarder, but every skateboard he had tried to shred on ended up getting rekt in some way. For his thirteenth birthday, his sister Roller Brawl had given him a special skateboard that would aid him in battle. This skateboard named himself Skate, and promised to be loyal to Punk even when danger strikes. Ever since then, the two would travel the Imaginarium, keeping evil at bay. This earned them the role as a Skylander. Gameplay Stats The duo's most dominant attribute is their speed, primarily because of Skate's wheel. In fact, their speed is at maximum! They're extremely lucky, as well, which was granted by their teamwork. Abilities Very much like Fright Rider, Skate Punk's primary attack acts as a melee attack in which they attack simultaneously. Punk attacks with a baseball bat, while Skate charges forward. As their secondary attack, Punk uses a baseball gun. Upgrades Trivia * Skate Punk is one of the few Skylanders that are composed of two members. Other Skylanders include Fright Rider, Rocky Roll, Sweet Treat, and Quad Rod. * Punk is the brother of Roller Brawl. ** They were born on the same date, but Punk is older by 12 seconds. ** If they are twins, and Roller Brawl is a vampire, it could mean that their parents were vampires, and Punk is vampire too. ** Their catchphrases are even the opposite. ** This could explain the sickness he has, as it turns his skin plain blue. And vampire boys in Skylands have blue skin. ** Punk's skin is more darker than the normal pale blue version. * Punk could be a mixture of a vampire, a human, and a Mabu, since his parents are Mabu. * It is unknown what Punk's hair looks like, or what color his hair is. He does have hair though. ** It is almost like he doesn't want his hair to be seen, as when he is idle sometimes, he will take off his helmet, but the game bleeps out his hair, and then he quickly puts his helmet back on and looks to see if he was alone. Also, in his rest animation, his helmet falls off his head, and he desperately covers it. Another thing is one of his original in-game quotes, when he is hurt, he would say "Don't take my helmet off!' or when idle, he would say "Oh, don't want my hair to seen!". These quotes ended up being removed from the game, because they were too long. ** The viewer in the upgrade menu reveals that he has blond hair, but in the pause menu in the console version, it shows he has black hair. It could be he has black hair on the left side of his head, and blond on the right side, as the pause menu for the WII version shows that is so. * In-game and toy form, Punk's shirt and the underside of Skate both say "SK8 4 LIFE!". On the back of Punk's shirt, it says "#SELFIE." ** However, in artwork, Punk's shirt says "Ride 4 Life". It also says so in early screenshots of his gameplay. This could be that ChronoFlare first played him as a prototype. * Skate Punk are the first Skylanders ever to change his outfit when he is placed on the portal. ** This actually wasn't intended to be implemented into the game. The developers had different outfit concepts for Skate Punk, but couldn't decide which one looked best. Then someone had the idea of adding palette swaps for the game, and this idea would come to life. Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Air Category:Blindsighter101 Category:Blind's Skylanders Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Skylanders: Mighty Mob